dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Birds of Prey
For the eponymous film, see Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn). The Birds of Prey is an all-female crimefighting team based in Gotham City. They consist of Black Canary (Dinah Lance): a former singer and personal driver, the Huntress (Helena Bertinelli): the last surviving member of the Bertinelli Crime Family, and Renee Montoya: a former detective with the Gotham City Police Department who resigns after being repeatedly passed up for promotion. History Prior to coming together, each of the Birds of Prey led separate lives. Renee Montoya toiled as a detective in the Gotham City Police Department, struggling against the organization's largely male power structure. Dinah Lance was a popular singer within the Black Mask Club under Roman Sionis, the Black Mask. Helena Bertinelli witnessed the death of her entire family as a young girl. Shielded by her mother and brother, she was secretly spirited away to Italy by one of the gangsters to be raised by his father and brother. She later returned to America seeking vengeance under the alias "Huntress," but to her chagrin became labeled instead as the "Crossbow Killer." The three were brought together through the theft of the Bertinelli Diamond, the heirloom of Helena's family, the Bertinelli Crime Family, that was the key to unlocking their vast fortune. Dinah Lance's boss, the Black Mask, sought the diamond to solidify his fortunes as a crime lord in Gotham City and sent his most trusted enforcer, Victor Zsasz, to secure it. The diamond, however, was then snatched from him by Cassandra Cain, a local thief and pickpocket about town. Renee Montoya had long been investigating Sionis's activities and followed the theft of the diamond. Dinah Lance was made Sionis's personal driver, but betrayed him after personally witnessing the cruel depths to which he would descend against women. Meanwhile, after Harley Quinn broke Cassandra Cain out of jail while working for Sionis, Helena Bertinelli pursued her for her own reasons. Things came to a head when Quinn took Cain to The Booby Trap with the intent of turning her over to Sionis. Montoya, Lance and Bertinelli all converged on her, all pursuing their own agendas. When Sionis, now fully in the persona of the Black Mask, arrived with a small army, they realized that they would have to work together to all get out alive and battle ensued. Ultimately, they succeeded at rescuing Cain and killing the Black Mask. Montoya resigned from the Gotham City Police Department and together with Black Canary (Lance) and Huntress, formed the vigilante group the Birds of Prey. They used the proceeds from the Bertinelli fortune to fund the group, then turned the diamond over to Harley Quinn and Cassandra Cain who sold it to a pawnshop to fund their own partnership. Known Members Birds of Prey Character Posters 02.jpg|Black Canary Birds of Prey Character Posters 03.jpg|Huntress Birds of Prey Character Posters 04.jpg|Renee Montoya Relationships Allies *Gotham City Police Department *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Cassandra Cain Enemies *Black Mask's Criminal Organization **Roman Sionis/Black Mask † **Victor Zsasz † References External Links * * pt-br:Aves de Rapina Category:Heroic Organizations